


3.11 am, May 16th

by NicotineSoul



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Wally West Whump, dont read if that triggers you please, i love my sons, probably, so sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicotineSoul/pseuds/NicotineSoul
Summary: The moment Wally steps inside the house, he can smell it. He freezes. It's in the air, the stench of alcohol.ORRudolph isn’t the kindest, but Dick is. Wally is just sad.





	3.11 am, May 16th

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hi, major TW abuse, so please. if that triggers you, please don’t read. i don’t care about if you read my fics or not, i care about your well being. take care sweethearts.

The moment Wally steps inside the house, he can smell it. He freezes. It's in the air, the stench of alcohol. Over the years, Wally has learnt to despite the smell of alcohol. When the disgusting stench is in the air, Wally knows there's not a single way it's going to end on a good note. 

He slowly takes of his shoes and places them on the shoe rack. He then takes off his jacket, oh so slowly, to keep it from making any noise. And then... he doesn't know. How was he going to get to his room without dad noticing? Wally stands there, breathing deeply. He could just run up there but that would be noisy, just as sneaking would. He decides on running to his room using his super-speed. Hopefully dad will just think it's something outside, or even better; not even hear him. He takes a deep breath, and prepares himself to run. 

He made. Well, at least he thinks he made it. Now he can lay down in his bed and just-

"Wally!" the voice screams. And Wally knows it so well. Too well. It's his dad. He squeezes his eyes shut as if that's going to make Rudolph disappear. The footsteps are coming closer and Wally can't do anything. He freezes, just like he did in the door way. He doesn't know what to do. Fear starts to take over his body. Second by second, Wally gets more scared. He knows there's only one way this can end. Step by step, Wally gets more panicked. Panic spreads through his body like wild fire. It tightens around his throat and he can't breathe. As much as he'd love to breathe again, he can't. His body is frozen and there's not a single thing he can do to move. He stands there, waiting for his dad to open the door. Waiting for the screaming to begin. Waiting for everything that will follow the screaming. 

The door opens and the sight is not pretty. Rudolph West, is standing is standing in Wally's room with a half empty vodka bottle. The smell is disgusting. Wally almost gags. He promises himself to never drink. 

The thing is, Rudolph is a good father. He really is, he helps Wally with homework, he supports his sons choices. He's a good husband too; he helps Mary with the house's chores, cooks and supports Mary unconditionally. Overall, Wally thinks he's a good person. 

But there's a flaw, a big one too. Wally's dad is an alcoholic. When sober (rarely happens), Rudolph is nice and a kind husband and dad. But when he's drunk, it's another story. He's like a different person. But it's not his father, it's just- it's just a fake personality. Or something like that, Wally thinks. It can't be his real father, it can't-

"Care to tell me why the front door is open?" Rudolph sneers, snapping Wally out of his thoughts.

"I- I don't know, I swear, I closed it! Maybe, maybe it was the wind that open-"

"Shut up!" Rudolph roars, before lowering his voice and walking up to Wally slowly. "You know your place here. You're living under my roof, which means my rules." He stops to take a swig of the vodka. He then groans and looks back at Wally. He drunkenly points a finger at Wally, to emphasise his words, before continuing. "So don't anything dumb like you usually do, and I won't touch you tonight."

Wally nods obediently, not daring to say anything yet. Rudolph seems satisfied and turns around and starts to walk out of the room. Wally feels like he can move and breathe again Maybe this time will be better. Maybe he won't get hit. That would be something to celebrate. Damn. Wally can't help himself when he breaths out "Thank god, he's leaving me alone."

The steps stops abruptly. And Wally realises; he might not have gotten out of this situation after all. The door opens and slams into the wall, probably making a dent.  
"What did you just say?" Rudolph roars, making Wally flinch. Rudolph storms in with the vodka bottle still tightly gripped in his hand. Wally knows what's coming. He backs up against the wall, not willing to let dad touch him, although he knows it's pointless. Rudolph will always manage to break him, wether it's his skin, bones or soul. 

"Answer me!" The half empty vodka bottle is thrown at him, don't use your powers Wally, don't use them! The bottle barely misses him. It hits the wall behind him, glass shattering everywhere. A spectacularly big glass shard hits Wally's bicep and cuts the skin open. He knows it'll heal in circa four hours, and any evidence of him being hurt will be gone, like always. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and takes a deep breath. He has to answer his dad. 

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mea-" Wally gets cut off by his dads hand against Wally's throat. He's not strong enough to lift Wally off his feet, not anymore. But that doesn't mean it hurts less. 

"Don't you dare call me that! You're nothing but a bother!" He screams and Wally can't help but flinch. "I bet Barry doesn't give a fuck about a failure like you." Wally wants to scream and cry, but he can't afford that. He doesn't have any left which means he's going to pass out any second. He may not be a detective, but he knows basic things (and a little more, he likes to think). His vision starts to become blurry. Black spots starts to appear. They get bigger and bigger. Wally let's himself slip into unconsciousness with his dads hand around his throat. 

______________________

Waking up from beatings isn't nice. His body always aches and while the bruises and wounds may be gone, the feelings aren't. They are still present and Wally doesn't know how to deal with them. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand. He finds it and checks the clock. 2.07. Three hours have passed since he came home. Nobody is awake to talk to. Nobody near him anyways. He has plenty of friends who lives a second away using the speed force, but he doesn't feel like running. He opens his phone and types in his password. He opens up his contacts list and tries to find someone he call maybe call. His eyes catches Dick's contact.

Maybe he's still awake. Dick usually does weird things at night, except for patrolling. That's probably the most normal things that happens during night. He presses call. He knows he shouldn't interrupt but he knows he needs help. 

It only takes Dick about 5 seconds to answer.

"Wally?" Dick voice is a huge comfort. Wally clears his throat before he speaks. 

"Yeah, heh. Can you maybe like... Pick me up?" He says, voice raspier than he thought it would be. He's insecure about asking, even when he knows that Dick would drop everything to help Wally in a heartbeat. 

"Are you okay? I mean, of course I'll pick you up. Are you at your parents? Or at Barry's?" Dick answers (and asks), sounding incredibly worried. Even though Wally is feeling (very) shitty, he can't help but smile. He's glad Dick is his best friend. 

"My parents," he answers. His voice cracks a bit when he thinks of his dad. Hopefully his parents are asleep now, so they won't notice until the morning that he's gone. 

30 minutes and a lot of pointless tweets later, there's finally a knock on his door. He goes to open it and, ouch, his legs hurts a lot. He wonders briefly what happened last night, he doesn't remember much. 

He opens the door slowly, trying to not wake up his parents. He looks up at Dick, who looks back at him with sad eyes, before Dick launches himself at Wally, hugging Wally tightly. Wally's heart flutters at the feeling of Dick's arms around his body and Dick’s face pressing against his shoulder. After a second or two, Wally softly places his arms around Dick’s neck and shoulders and hugs him back. 

“Are you ‘kay?” Dick murmurs into Wally’s shoulder. Wally sighs, he doesn’t think he’s okay. 

“I don’t think so,” he whispers. “Can we please just get out of here? I don’t wanna be here anymore.” To Wally’s disappointment, Dick pulls away from the hug, but instead cups Wally’s face in his hands. They’re warm and gentle. Dick’s blue eyes are looking at him and, no fuck, they’re sad, Wally made Dick sad- Wally tries to turn away his head but Dick had a steady grip on his face. 

“Hey,” Dick whispers softly. “It’s okay. I’m here for you. Let’s get you home and patch you up, alright?” Wally nods and tears up a bit, because someone cares about him.

Another 30 minutes (that were way better than the other 30) and they’re back at Dick’s apartment in Blüdhaven. It’s not big, but it’s homey and it smells like Dick so Wally isn’t gonna complain. He loves this place more than his own.

“Sit down here and I’ll get some stuff, ‘kay?” Dick says while leading Wally to his sofa. He sits down while Dick runs around trying to find every he need to fix Wally (Physically. Mentally, he can’t be fixed, Wally thinks). His entire body hurts. He can’t help but wonder how many kicks to his stomach he got, or how many times he got punched in the face. One hand, he wants to know. But on the other hand, he doesn’t want to know. 

“Hey, I’m back. Would you mind taking off your shirt and pants off? I’m gonna have to check for bruises,” Dick says, interrupting Wally thoughts and making him blush. Wally nods and starts taking off his shirt. He knows he isn’t bad, but something about undressing in front of Dick is embarrassing. Wally then removed his pants, leaving him sitting on the sofa in boxers. 

“Oh god,” he hears Dick breathe out. He knows Dick is seeing the bruises. “Walls, who did this?” Wally knew this question was coming and there’s no point in lying to Dick, Dick will just ask Tim who knows pretty much everything. He takes a deep breath. 

“My dad.”

“Oh my god- Rudolph did this?” Dick asks. Wally nods. 

“He isn’t that bad though! He’s actually a really good dad when he’s sober! Like he isn’t abusing me or anything!” Wally quickly adds. Dick starts to clean up the blood from his nose and other places. 

“Did it hurt?” Dick asks while cleaning up the blood from his shoulder. 

“I… I was unconscious mostly,” Wally answers and he can tell this isn’t making Dick happier, considering Dick freezes. 

“Tell me I heard that wrong,” he says.

“I… Uhm... I don’t think you did.” Dick shifts so he’s squatted down between Wally’s legs. If the situation wasn’t so serious, he definitely would have gotten a boner. 

“Look Wally, I’m sorry, but your dad is abusing you,” Dick says softly. Wally starts to tear up, because that is the truth he has been trying to avoid all along. His dad is abusing him. 

“Dick, no, he can’t, he can’t-“ There’s no way the tears are going to stop now. Dick wipes away the tears but there’s just no stopping. 

“I’m sorry Wally, I’m so sorry,” Dick quietly speaks, as he embraces Wally. Wally throws himself at Dick and burying his face in his shoulder, relying on his best friend. They stay like that for a while, Wally crying into Dick’s shoulder and Dick comforting him as best as possibly. 

“Let’s move to the bed, okay?” Dick whispers, interrupting the moment. Wally nods against his shoulder, but makes no intention to move. Dick sighs. 

“Wally, we can’t sit like this, I’m gonna get cramps any second, please,” Dick pleads. It makes Wally release his grip on Dick. Dick stands up, looking down on Wally. Wally can feel Dick’s eyes on him, waiting for him to stand up as well, so he does. And almost falls again, due to having to sitting for too long. Thankfully, Dick catches him. Embarrassing. Wally smiles through the embarrassment (and pain) and then shrugs it off. 

They successfully makes it to the bed, Wally flipping down on the bed immediately. He lays there, not making any effort to move. A minute later, Dick slaps him lightly on his arm as a way to say “make space for me”, so he moves under the covers, as does Dick. It’s something unspoken between them, they’re closer too each other then they dare to admit. Wally kind of hates it, to not knowing where they stand. So he asks. 

“What are we?”

“Huh? You meant like humans?” 

“No, I mean like, are we together or are we just..?” Wally trails off. He’s scared this means nothing to Dick. He should’ve known better than to ask tonight when everything is bad, but he needs an answer. 

“Boyfriends, if you’re up for that?” Phew. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Well, maybe not things with his dad, but those things can wait until tomorrow. 

“Yeah,” Wally breaths out and smiles. “Yeah. Definitely.” 

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Wally chuckles and smiles brighter than he has done today. 

“Of course.”

And Dick leans in and kisses Wally. It’s quick and doesn’t last more than two seconds, but it’s a kiss, nonetheless. Dick smiles brightly. And god, this is way too cheesy.

“Go to sleep, you dork,” Wally laughs and Dick chuckles as well.

“Well, darling, would you please turn off the lights then?” Dick smirks, knowing how much Wally despises cheesy things. Wally groans loudly. 

“God, you’re horrible,” he says, but rolls over to turn off the lights. He checks the time on his phone and takes a screenshot of his home screen before shutting off the lights. He rolls back to Dick to spoon him. Dick is already half asleep, so Wally pressed a quick kiss to his temple and whispers good night, getting a muffled ‘gnifgh’ back. He lays down and goes to sleep, happy. 

3.11 am, May 16th. Richard Grayson and Wallace West.


End file.
